psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Computer and cyberspace addiction
See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Aboujaoude, E., Koran, L. M., Gamel, N., Large, M. D., & Serpe, R. T. (2006). Potential markers for problematic Internet use: A telephone survey of 2,513 adults. CNS Spectrums, 11, 750-755. *Armstrong, L., Phillips, J. G., & Saling, L. L. (2000). Potential determinants of heavier Internet usage. International Journal of Human-Computer Studies, 53, 537-550. *Assael, H. (2005). A demographic and psychographic profile of heavy Internet users and users by type of Internet usage. Journal of Advertising Research, 45, 93-122. *Bai, Y. M., Lin, C. C., Chen, J. Y (2001). Internet addiction disorder among clients of a virtual clinic. Psychiatric Services, 25, 1397. *Beard, K. W. (2002). Internet addiction: Current status and implications for employees. Journal of Employment Counseling, 39, 2-11. *Beard, K. W., & Wolf, E. M. (2001). Modification in the proposed diagnostic criteria for Internet addiction. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 4, 377-383. *Beard, K. W. (2005). Internet addiction: A review of current assessment techniques and potential assessment questions. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 8, 7-14. *Brenner, V. (1997). Psychology of Computer Use: XLVII. Parameters of Internet use, abuse, and addiction: The first 90 days of the Internet Usage Survey. Psychological Reports, 80, 879-882. *Brenner, V. (2002). Generalizability issues in Internet-based survey research: Implications for the Internet addiction controversy. In B. Batinic, U. D. Reips & M. Bosnjak (Eds.), Online Social Sciences (pp. 93-113). Seattle, WA: Hogrefe & Huber. *Caplan, S. E. (2005). A social skill account of problematic Internet use. Journal of Communication, 55, 721-736. *Chak, K., & Leung, L. (2004). Shyness and locus of control as predictors of Internet addiction and Internet use. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 7, 559-570. *Charlton, J. P. (2002). A factor-analytic investigation of computer ‘addiction’ and engagement. British Journal of Psychology, 93, 329-344. *Charlton, J. P., & Danforth, I. D. W. (2004). Differentiating computer-related addictions and high engagement. In K. Morgan, C. A. Brebbia, J. Sanchez & A. Voiskounsky (Eds.), Human Perspectives in The Internet Society: Culture, Psychology and Gender (pp. 59-68). Southampton, UK: WITpress. *Chen, K., Chen, I., & Paul, H. (2001). Explaining online behavioral differences: An Internet dependency perspective. Journal of Computer Information Systems, (Spring), 59-64. *Chin-Chung, T., & Sunny, L. (2003). Internet addiction of adolescents in Taiwan: An interview study. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 6, 649-652. *Chou, C. (2001). Internet heavy use and addiction among Taiwanese college students: An online interactive study. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 4, 573-585. *Chou, C., Condron, L., & Belland, J. C. (2005). A review of the research on Internet addiction. Educational Psychology Review,17, 363-388. *Davis, R. A., Flett, G. L., & Besser, A. (2002). Validation of a new scale for measuring problematic Internet use: Implications for pre-employment screening. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 5, 331-345. *Eppright, T., Allwood, M., Stern, B., & Theiss, T. (1999). Internet addiction: A new type of addiction? Missouri Medicine, 96(4), 133-136. *Goldsmith, T. D., & Shapira, N. A. (2006). Problematic Internet use, In E. Hollander, & D. J. Stein (Eds.), Clinical manual of impulse-control disorders (pp. 291-308). Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing. *Grayson, P. A., & Schwartz, V. (2000). Commentary on “Contrasting case studies of frequent Internet use: Is it pathological or adaptive?” Journal of College Student Psychotherapy, 14, 19-22. *Greenfield, D. N. (1999). Psychological characteristics of compulsive Internet use: A preliminary analysis. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 2, 403-412. *Griffith, M. D. (1998). Internet usage and “Internet addiction” in students and its implications for student learning. Journal of Computer Assisted Learning, 15, 89-91. *Griffiths, M. (1998). Internet addiction: Does it really exist?. In J. Gackenbach (Ed.), Psychology and the Internet, intrapersonal, interpersonal, and transpersonal implications (pp. 61-75). San Diego: Academic Press. *Griffiths, M. (1999). Internet addiction. The Psychologist, 12, 246-250. *Griffiths, M. (2000). Does Internet and computer “Addiction” exists? Some case study evidence. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 3, 211-218. *Griffith, M. D. (2000). Internet addiction – Time to be taken seriously? Addiction Research, 8, 413-418. *Griffith, M. D. (2001). The pathologification of excessive Internet use: A reply to Hansen. Journal of Critical Psychology, Counselling and Psychotherapy,1, 85-90. *Griffith, M. D. (2001). Excessive Internet use: Implications for education. Education and Health, 19, 23-29. *Hansen, S. (2002). Excessive Internet usage or ‘Internet addiction’? The implications of diagnostic categories for student users. Journal of Computer Assisted Learning, 18, 235-236. *Huang, Y. (2006). Identity and intimacy crises and their relationship to Internet dependence among college students. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 9, 571-576. *Hyung Hur, M. (2006). Demographic, habitual, and socioeconomic determinants of Internet addiction disorder: An empirical study of Korean teenagers. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 9, 514-525. *Johansson, A., & Gunnar Götestam, K. (2004). Internet addiction: Characteristics of a questionnaire and prevalence in Norwegian youth (12-18 years). Scandinavian Journal of Psychology, 45, 223-229. *Kaltiala-Heino, R., Lintonen, T., & Rimpela, A. (2004). Internet addiction? Potentially problematic use of the Internet in a population of 12-18 year-old adolescents. Addiction Research & Theory, 12, 89-96. *Kiesler, S., & Kraut, R. (1999). Internet use and ties that bind. American Psychologist, 54, 783-784. *Kim, K., Ryu, E., Chon, M. Y., Yeun, E. J., Choi, S. Y., Seo, J. S., & Nam, B. W. (2006). Internet addiction in Korean adolescents and its relation to depression and suicidal ideation: A questionnaire survey. International Journal of Nursing Studies, 43, 185-192. *Ko, C., Yen, J., Chen, C., Chen, S., & Yen, C. (2005). Proposed diagnostic criteria of Internet addiction for adolescents. The Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease, 193, 728-733. *LaRose, R., Lin, C. A., & Eastin, M. S. (2003). Unregulated Internet usage: Addiction, habbit or deficient self-regulation? Media Psychology, 5, 225-253. *Lavin, M., Marvin, K., McLarney, A., Nola, V., & Scott, L. (1999). Sensation seeking and collegiate vulnerability to Internet dependence. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 2, 425-430. *Lee, O., & Shin, M. (2004). Addictive consumption of avatars in cyberspace. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 7, 417-420. *Leon, D. T., and Rotunda, R. J. (2000). Contrasting case studies of frequent Internet use: Is it pathological or adaptive? Journal of College Student Psychotherapy, 14(4), 9-18. *Leung, L. (2004). Net-generation attributes and seductive properties of the Internet as predictors of online activities and Internet addiction. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 7, 333-348. *Li, S.-M., & Chung, T.-M. (2006). Internet function and Internet addictive behavior. Computers in Human Behavior, 22, 1067–1071. *Lin, S. S. J., & Tsai, C. C. (2002). Sensation seeking and Internet dependence of Taiwanese high school adolescents. Computers in Human Behavior, 18, 411-426. *Mitchell, P. (2000). Internet addiction: Genuine diagnosis or not? The Lancet, 355, 632-633. *Modayil, M,. Thompson, A. H., Varnhagen, S., & Wilson, D. R. (2003). Internet users’ prior psychological and social difficulties. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 6, 585-590. *Moody, E. J. (2001). Internet usage and its relationship to loneliness. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 4, 393-401. *Morahan-Martin, J. (2001). Caught in the Web: Research and criticism of Internet abuse with application to college students. In C. R. Wolfe (Ed.), Learning and teaching on the World Wide Web (pp. 191-219). San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Morahan-Martin, J. (2005). Internet abuse: Addiction? Disorder? Symptom? Alternative Explanations? Social Science Computer Review, 23, 39-48. *Morahan-Martin, J., & Schumacher, P. (2000). Incidence and correlates of pathological Internet use among college students. Computers in Human Behavior, 16,13-29. *Nalwa, K., & Anand, A. P. (2003). Internet addiction in students: A cause of concern. CyberPsychology and Behavior, 6, 653-656. *Ng, B. D., & Wiemer-Hastings, P. (2005). Addiction to the Internet and online gaming. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 8, 110-113. *Nichols, L. A., & Nicki, R. (2004). Development of a psychometrically sound Internet addiction scale: A preliminary step. Psychology of Addictive Behaviors, 18, 381-384. *Niemz, K., Griffiths, M., & Banynrd, P. (2005). Prevalence of pathological Internet use among university students and correlations with self-esteem, the General Health Questionnaire (GHQ), and disinhibition. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 8, 562-570. *Pratarelli, M. E., & Browne, B. L. (2002). Confirmatory factor analysis of Internet use and addiction. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 5, 53-64. *Pratarelli, M. E., Browne, B. L., & Johnson, K. (1999). The bits and bytes of computer/Internet addiction: A factor analytic approach. . Behavior Research Methods, Instruments and Computers, 31, 305-314 *Sandoz, J. (2004). Internet addiction. Annals of the American Psychotherapy Association, 7, 34. *Shaffer, H. J., Hall, M. N., & Vander Bilt, J. (2000). “Computer addiction”: A critical consideration. American Journal of Orthopsychiatry, 70, 162-168. *Shapira, N. A., Goldsmith, T. D., Keck, P. E., Khosla, U. M., & McElroy, S. L. (2000). Psychiatric features of individuals with problematic Internet use. Journal of Affective Disorders, 57, 267-272. *Shapira, N. A., Lessig, M. C., Goldsmith, T. D., Szabo, S. T., Lazoritz, M., Gold, M. S., & Stein, D. J. (2003). Problematic Internet use: Proposed classification and diagnostic criteria. Depression and Anxiety, 17, 207-216. *Simkova, B., & Cincera, J. (2004). Internet addiction disorder and chatting in the Czech Republic. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 7, 536-539. *Stern, S. E. (1999). Addiction to technologies: A social psychological perspective of Internet addiction. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 2, 419-424. *Suler, J. R. (1999). To get what you need: Healthy and pathological Internet use. CyberPsychology & Behavior, 2, 385-393. *Suler, J. (2004). Computer and cyberspace addiction. International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies, 1, 359-362.Full text *Xuanhui, L., & Gonggu, Y. (2001). Internet addiction disorder, online behavior and personality. Chinese Mental Health Journal, 15, 281-283. *Yang, S. C., & Tung, C. (2007). Comparison of Internet addicts and non-addicts in Taiwanese high school. Computers in Human Behavior, 23, 79-96. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links * The Psychology of Cyberspace * Centre for On-Line Addiction (COLA) Category:Internet use